


Demolire per ripartire

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [16]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Jay è deciso a togliersi dalla testa Antonio e rimanergli solo amico, ha i suoi metodi, fra cui c'entra un certo Mouse... ma se Antonio continua a piombargli in casa chiedendogli consiglio, è difficile andare oltre. O forse è quello che ci vuole? Terapia d'urto, a volte è l'unica!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ci prendiamo una piccola pausa e facciamo un'incursione dalla parte di Jay, vediamo che combina, come cerca di togliersi dalla testa Antonio e, soprattutto, come Antonio stesso vive il post bacio con Hank... Mouse, per chi non lo sa, è il tecnico informatico della squadra, non è un poliziotto, ma è stato nell'esercito (o marines, non ricordo bene...) ed è molto amico di Jay. La prossima fic si riprende proprio su Antonio ed Hank!

DEMOLIRE PER RIPARTIRE

  
Jay finì di vestirsi in tempo da record, era tardi, non aveva sentito la sveglia ed ora doveva correre, aveva appuntamento con Antonio per fare colazione insieme.   
Si girò verso Mouse che si rotolò a pancia in su sul suo letto, gli sorrise alla sua espressione da cucciolo in procinto di essere abbandonato ed esitò prima di alzarsi.   
\- Ma il turno inizia fra un’ora, non è presto? - Si lamentò dopo essersi svegliato solo ora. Jay non si adombrò per nulla.  
\- Sì, ma ho appuntamento con Antonio per fare colazione. Voleva parlarmi di una cosa… - Mouse alzò il sopracciglio.  
\- Di primo mattino? - Jay alzò le spalle.   
\- Si vede che riguarda il lavoro ma non vuole che gli altri lo sappiano… - Improvvisò non avendo effettivamente idea di che cosa potesse essere.   
Per Jay era un periodo particolare, dopo aver provato a stare con Erin, lo aveva lasciato per non deludere Hank, poi però dopo la morte della sua amica Nadia si era lasciata andare fino a lasciare il lavoro.   
Glielo aveva comunicato il giorno prima Hank stesso con aria furiosa e cupa di chi era meglio evitare. Poi con coraggio gli aveva parlato lo stesso e chiesto spiegazioni che comunque non erano arrivate. Jay non sapeva nulla, Erin non si era mai confidata con lui e Hank era la persona meno incline al pettegolezzo, anche se si trattava di spiegargli qualcosa che dopotutto era giusto sapesse.   
Non secondo Hank.   
Alla fine l’aveva implorato di metterla in aspettativa per qualche settimana e darle tempo… dopotutto aveva subito un duro colpo.  
Dopo di questo aveva cercato di parlare con Erin, ma lei non gli aveva risposto, così era andato là, ma non l’aveva trovata. Stava con la madre. Strano, aveva capito che era un brutto rapporto con lei…  
Alla fine era riuscito a trovarla, ma non ne aveva cavato un ragno dal buco.  
Gli aveva detto che le serviva spazio per capire cosa voleva fare della sua vita, senza l’influenza di Hank sulle spalle.   
Non ci aveva ragionato, le aveva lasciato spazio e basta, nella speranza di rivederla un giorno in ufficio a chiedere di poter tornare.   
Per quel che aveva riguardato Antonio, invece, aveva vagamente notato che era strano. Pensieroso, perso… poi l’aveva beccato a fissare Hank spesso e volentieri, non torvo come le prime settimane in squadra aveva visto fare. Era uno sguardo confuso.   
A parte questo gli era stato particolarmente appresso, come se dovesse fargli da baby sitter o da guardia del corpo. Se si erano presentate seccature, Antonio aveva sempre preceduto Hank e se ne era occupato al suo posto, se l’aveva visto partire con l’aria furiosa, era scattato a calmarlo e l’aveva messo in parte per subentrare sicuro al suo posto.  
Jay aveva pensato che per quanto strano fosse, probabilmente Hank si era confidato con Antonio riguardo la delusione di Erin e lui si era dimostrato comprensivo.  
“Allora fra i due sta succedendo davvero qualcosa…” Aveva pensato una volta che gli aveva chiesto se il giorno dopo potevano far colazione insieme prima del turno perché doveva parlargli di una cosa importante.   
Quando l’aveva realizzato, a fine di quel turno massacrante, aveva deciso di metterci definitivamente una croce sopra Antonio, gli sarebbe stato amico, come si era sempre ripromesso di essere. Ma non per non perdere il suo posto nella squadra, quanto per non perdere Antonio stesso. Improvvisamente mantenere dei rapporti con lui era più importante di qualunque altra cosa.  
Aveva sperato che Erin l’aiutasse a toglierselo dalla testa e ci era quasi riuscita, ma poi aveva fatto brusca marcia indietro ed ora voleva sparire. Lei non c’era per aiutarlo in quel processo di disintossicazione di Antonio… così per evitare di confessargli cose inadeguate, aveva chiesto al suo amico Mouse di passare la serata con lui per distrarsi e scaricare lo stress della giornata.  
Un paio di birre, niente di speciale, ed erano finiti a letto insieme.  
Mouse era una specie di ex, una sorta di salvagente. C’era sempre stato in passato quando aveva avuto bisogno di distrarsi, sfogarsi o scaricare lo stress. Non erano mai stati una coppia, non si erano mai parlati in tal senso, però lui c’era sempre ed era discreto, oltretutto aveva il dono di farlo parlare e non essere pressante in alcun caso.  
E lo faceva ridere.  
Per cui grazie a quell’affinità ed al fatto che era carino ed aveva una dolcezza innata, Jay tendeva sempre ad andare da lui in caso di bisogno.  
Mouse non lo richiamava mai, non gli chiedeva nulla, il giorno dopo. Si limitava ad aspettare che tornasse ad aver bisogno, conscio che sarebbe successo. L’avrebbe avuto.   
E l’aveva sempre, poi.   
Non sapeva cosa provava Mouse, però finché non si lamentava lo faceva.  
Andare a letto con lui era sempre una buona medicina, specie ora che le cose si erano complicate con Antonio prima e con Erin poi.  
“Che dono di mandare tutto nel cesso…”  
Si disse chinandosi a dargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra.  
Mouse sorrise dolcemente e lo salutò dandogli appuntamento dopo, al lavoro.   
  
  
Jay rivide Antonio con la sua aria corrucciata e pensierosa e sorrise. Aver scaricato la tensione con Mouse l’aiutava ad affrontare tranquillamente Antonio, anche se non sapeva cosa doveva dirgli.   
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese dopo aver ordinato ed aver fatto il consueto discorso di circostanza.   
Antonio sospirò, si strofinò il viso, brutto segno, pensò Jay che l’osservava paziente.   
\- Ecco, si tratta di Voight. - Esordì. Una fitta allo stomaco invase Jay che però non si fermò e riuscì a fare finta di nulla.  
\- Riguarda il fatto che prima di insultare qualcuno e saltargli alla gola, ti guarda sempre? - Antonio lo guardò di scatto come se gli avessero ficcato un ago gigantesco nella schiena. Nemmeno respirava. Jay rise. - Si nota. O per lo meno io l’ho notato! - Però lui notava tutto di Antonio, non faceva testo. Questo non lo disse.   
L’altro sospirò di nuovo ammortizzando il colpo, annuì e poi tornò a guardarlo curioso, pensieroso e confuso come era da un po’ di tempo.   
\- Non pensavo di doverne parlare con qualcuno, ma le cose stanno sfuggendo di mano… anzi, più che altro stanno diventando così gigantesche che non posso far finta di nulla, come ho fatto fin’ora! - Jay avrebbe pagato oro per evitare quel discorso.   
Ma non poteva. Antonio si aspettava quella chiacchierata con lui.   
\- Ho notato che di settimana in settimana il vostro rapporto è migliorato molto, prima cercavi di contrastarlo, poi piano piano gli hai concesso il beneficio del dubbio ed ora… non so, vi vedo che andate d’accordo, siete sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, avete trovato un vostro sistema, diciamo… non è che tu sei come lui o lui come te. Siete sempre ognuno a modo suo, però convivete. E mi pare lo fate bene. Lui chiede il tuo parere od il tuo intervento, ti lascia spesso agire a modo tuo, cosa che prima non faceva mai… - Jay rincarò la dose per spingerlo a dirgli tutto, forse così, con quella specie di terapia d’urto, avrebbe risolto il proprio sentimento per lui. Demolendolo.   
Soffrire ti permetteva di andare avanti, perché nessuno era disposto a rischiare di soffrire due volte per la stessa cosa.   
Per cui Jay si inflisse volontariamente del male.   
Antonio alla fine sputò tutto fuori, cosa che aveva voluto fare da quando si erano visti.   
\- Ci siamo baciati. Due volte, ieri mattina. E’ stato un bel bacio, spontaneo, semplice ed intenso al tempo stesso. - Lo sparò fuori come una bomba impossibile da soffocare. Jay lo fissò sforzandosi di non fare espressioni sconvolte o deluse e per contro si mise a sorridere. Sperò di risultare l’amico che lo prendeva in giro ed Antonio si accese dandogli un pugno sul braccio. - Dai, dimmi qualcosa di utile, so da solo che non è normale! Io e Voight?! Ti rendi conto? - Jay continuò ridendo.   
\- Più che altro non posso, non vi vedo… però ho notato che sta succedendo qualcosa… quindi ne sei innamorato? Provi qualcosa, ne sei attratto? - Antonio si strinse nelle spalle perso.  
\- Sto cercando di capirlo, non è facile. Le cose fra noi stanno cambiando così tanto che è pazzesco… io… io non so… e poi non pensavo che lui fosse così come me e te e soprattutto che provasse qualcosa. Ma il primo bacio me l’ha dato lui. Era sconvolto per la cosa di Erin, però non credo che basterebbe a fargli fare una cosa simile proprio con me… tu… tu dall’esterno che idea ti sei fatto di lui nei miei confronti? - Jay spalancò gli occhi, doveva aiutarli a mettersi insieme o farli separare? Aveva un bel potere fra le mani, suo malgrado decise di fare quello per cui era lì. Essere amico di Antonio e smetterla di esserne innamorato.   
Così continuò a ferirsi per poter voltare pagina.   
 - Terrò gli occhi aperti e mi farò un’idea. Per il momento… beh, cerca di passare del tempo con lui e aspetta che torni ad aprirsi… se deve succedere qualcosa, succederà. - Jay era un po’ fatalista, infatti nelle storie e nelle pseudo storie, non si era mai impegnato molto, aveva sempre accettato le cose.   
Antonio sospirò, era un buon consiglio. Il fatto d’averlo detto a qualcuno lo fece sentire meglio e tornò a sorridere ringraziandolo.   
\- Se lo dici a qualcuno sei morto! - Lo minacciò poi con il suo solito modo di fare, Jay rise ed alzò le mani in segno di resa.   
Doveva trovare la forza di ricominciare anche lui, questo rendeva i suoi sospetti definitivi. Antonio aveva Hank in testa dal primo istante in cui aveva messo piede nella squadra. E forse da prima ancora.   
  
Jay sapeva perfettamente come stavano le cose fra Antonio ed Hank, se ne era accorto da tempo, infatti si era frenato per questo.   
Battere in amore il proprio capo non era esattamente il modo migliore per far carriera.   
Hank era il motivo principale per cui non aveva voluto provarci seriamente con Antonio.   
“Se le circostanze fossero state diverse, se non fossimo stati colleghi, se il nostro capo non fosse proprio Voight… non lo so… “  
Jay ci ragionava molto, ma poi non arrivava da nessuna parte in particolare.   
Alla fine non aveva lottato per Antonio, come non l’aveva fatto per Erin, ed ora si ritrovava da solo a sopportare situazioni che non gli piacevano gran ché.   
“O forse ho captato immediatamente un’aria particolare, un potenziale, un’intesa, qualcosa fra lui e Voight e questo mi ha spinto a fermarmi subito.”  
Scosse il capo e sospirò salendo in ufficio dove incrociò Mouse che usciva dalla cucina con una tazza di caffè. Quando lo vide lo salutò tutto allegro e gli porse la propria tazza, tornando dentro a versarsene dell’altro.  
Jay stupito lo seguì.   
\- Quanta dolcezza… - Commentò ironico, Mouse gli sorrise allegramente.  
\- Non sono solo dolce, sono anche carino! - Jay rise, a Mouse piaceva scherzare parlando bene di sé stesso, aveva un’ottima autostima, oltre che una lingua lunga.   
Jay ammiccò e gli prese la guancia con due dita pizzicandolo lieve, Mouse accentuò il sorriso e prima di uscire dalla cucina, gli chiese se andasse tutto bene.   
Jay non gli aveva detto niente di sé e di Antonio, per quanto ne sapeva lui erano solo amici e colleghi. Cosa che tecnicamente era vera.   
Alzò così le spalle fingendosi un menefreghista.   
\- Sì certo… come sempre… - Mouse non gli chiese se si sarebbero rivisti dopo il turno, non gli diede appuntamenti e non gli fece alcun genere di domande, fece una battuta qualunque e se ne andò nel suo angolo di tecnico informatico.  
Jay si sentì leggero e fu una bella sensazione.  
Senza impegni, appuntamenti, risposte da dare e cose da ricordare.  
Era perfetto. Era giusto. Era l’ideale.   
Immediatamente dopo, nella cucina da cui lui stava uscendo, entrò Antonio il quale lo fermò e lo spinse dentro poco democraticamente. A Jay venne un’accelerazione, ma poi l’altro sibilò a denti stretti.  
\- Stai attento e dimmi cosa vedi! - Intendeva riguardo Hank. Jay annuì e sospirò fra sé e sé.   
Non era il momento più felice della sua vita, ma sarebbe passato, come passava tutto.   
Doveva ferirsi per non avere più voglia di Antonio e crogiolarsi nella sua pseudo relazione con Hank, era l’unica cosa che poteva fare.   
Gli fece l’occhiolino fingendosi complice, poi l’altro lo ringraziò, gli diede una pacca nel braccio e con un ‘a buon rendere’ uscì tornando alla sua scrivania.   
Jay sospirò malinconico.   
“Demolire per ripartire.”  
Si ripeté.  
  
Per il resto della giornata li osservò con cura, il caso non era fra i più difficili, ma era un periodo delicatissimo per via dell’assenza di Erin, Hank era così nervoso che sembrava dover battere un record. Nessuno lo sopportava e nessuno passava indenne quando aveva a che fare con lui.  
Nessuno tranne Antonio.  
Pur non studiandoli con intenzione, si era accorto che aveva un riguardo speciale verso di lui, ora che lo faceva apposta si notava ancora di più.   
Hank aveva una predilezione, un occhio di riguardo per lui. Era come se certe cose le consentisse solo a lui. Ascoltava solo lui. Lui era l’unico a non dargli sui nervi.   
Gli permetteva di intromettersi, di fermarlo, di allontanarlo, di fare da intermediario, di guidare certe operazioni.   
E se doveva insultare qualcuno prima dava un’occhiata ad Antonio e spesso riusciva ad evitare.   
“E’ incredibile… si capisce quanto furioso sia Voight per via di Erin, ma Antonio lo tiene davvero sotto controllo. L’avevo intravisto, ma questo è pazzesco!”  
Non voleva crederci da solo, in un turno gli fu chiaro che Hank provava qualcosa per Antonio e visto che l’aveva baciato per primo, era chiaro che ne era consapevole.   
“Ma io l’ho vista la sua gelosia nei miei confronti quando ha detto che non voleva relazioni fra colleghi, ha fatto finta di riferirsi a me e ad Erin… e poi l’ha comunque riutilizzato proprio per noi due, ma quella volta… Dio, quella volta era per me ed Antonio! Lui era geloso da subito! E poi andiamo, lui ti mette dentro e tu lo prendi nella tua squadra, come tuo braccio destro? C’è qualcosa. E Voight lo sa, dannazione!”  
  
Antonio piombò a casa di Jay a fine giornata, premette le birre contro il suo petto con cui lo spinse di lato ed entrò impaziente, poi una volta in casa mosse pochi passi prima di andare al sodo:   
\- Allora? - Jay rise.   
\- Buona sera, eh? - Antonio fece un gesto sminuente con la testa.  
\- Sì sì, ciao… ci siamo visti mezz’ora fa! - Jau continuò a ridacchiare accomodandosi sul divano dopo aver preso due birre dal pacco, ne porse una ad Antonio il quale la prese, ma non lo seguì sul divano, rimase in piedi davanti a lui in attesa, mentre sembrava un ghepardo in gabbia.   
\- Allora? Che impressioni? - Jay si appoggiò allo schienale e tornò a pensarci. Per un momento ne fu tentato. Poteva rigirarselo e far cadere Antonio in una trappola dove poi avrebbe finito per odiare Hank e mettersi con lui. Ma poi la carriera sarebbe finita.  
“ E poi se è preso da lui è preso da lui, non esiste nulla in grado di toglierlo da lì, fargli cambiare idea… Antonio poi è testardo come pochi.”  
Alla fine non gli rimaneva scelta, non davvero. Gli chiedeva un parere per avere conferma di una cosa di cui era già sicuro.   
\- Sì devo dire che… le impressioni che avevo sono corrette… lui ha un occhio di riguardo per te. Ti permette cose che ad altri non permetterebbe. In quesi giorni poi lui è nervosissimo e tu sei il solo che si concede al suo fianco… è… è proprio diverso con te, molto più di quanto lo è stato fin’ora. - Rincarò la dose e lo vide illuminarsi e cercare di nasconderlo. Jay se ne accorse e si sentì male. Non poteva cambiare le cose, doveva scontrarsi con la realtà, guardarla in faccia ed accettarla.   
\- Davvero? - Jay annuì facendosi serio.   
\- E’ impossibile non notarlo. - Disse.   
Antonio a quel punto si sedette sul divano accanto a lui e sospirò pensieroso, rimase con lo sguardo perso per un po’, poi con voce roca, disse:   
\- Non so proprio cosa fare… lui non ha più fatto cenni di alcun tipo, anche quando siamo stati soli in diverse occasioni. Era concentrato sul caso, non… non c’è stato altro! - Jay si intenerì di quella versione insicura. Antonio aveva sempre le idee chiare, sapeva sempre cosa fare senza dubbio. Ora era così carino che voleva saltargli addosso, ma non poteva perché era carino per Hank, non per lui.   
\- Ti dico che prova qualcosa davvero e ne è consapevole. Solo che forse non ha capito cosa provi tu e per questo non si espone. Non è tipo da fare due passi di fila, è già tanto se ne fa uno… - Antonio lo guardò corrucciato e in disaccordo.  
\- Ma il secondo bacio gliel’ho dato io, siamo alla pari, ci siamo esposti allo stesso modo! Non l’ho respinto, anzi! - Jay storse le labbra e bevve imitato dal compagno in attesa di qualcosa di più convincente. Non era bravo in queste cose, non aveva mai avuto relazioni così serie da poter dare consigli, perché glieli chiedeva?   
\- Senti, se vuoi qualcosa devi prendertela! Mi sembra sia il tuo motto, no? Se vuoi fargli delle domande, fagliele. Apprezzerà che sei diretto e non cerchi di nasconderti. - Antonio si fermò ammirevole, come colpito da un fulmine. Era vero, aveva ragione. Hank era così. Era proprio così!  
\- Devo farmi avanti io, chiedere chiarimenti? -   
\- E sii chiaro per primo. Prima di chiedergli cosa prova, cosa vuole, diglielo tu. Non aspettare che lui si scopra per primo o non lo farà! Io credo che con uno come lui, che apprezza quelli che hanno le palle di andargli contro senza avere paura di loro, questo sia il sistema migliore. - Jay aveva completamente ragione, Hank era così e avrebbe apprezzato quel modo di fare.   
\- Tu… hai le idee chiare, però? - Chiese poi interrompendolo dai suoi pensieri.   
Antonio si riscosse e lo guardò come se fosse ovvio.  
\- No, che diamine! - Jay lo fissò stralunato ed incredulo.   
\- Scusa, ma allora di cosa stiamo parlando? Non puoi presentarti da lui e chiedergli cosa vuole se tu non sei il primo a saperlo! Devi fare tu il primo passo, ma che primo passo è se non sai cosa vuoi? - Jay si accese un po’, come anche si accendeva la propria speranza. Poi Antonio si strinse nelle spalle e fece un broncio delizioso ed infantile mentre si appoggiava con la schiena all’indietro e abbandonava giù la testa.   
\- Non ho un piano, ok? Sto indagando, come faccio con tutto. Volevo farmi un’idea oggettiva di Hank e poi stabilire la seconda mossa. - Jay decise di stargli dietro, si stava anche divertendo in effetti.   
\- Ok. - Fece deciso. - E la seconda mossa sarebbe andare da lui e dirgli cosa vuoi e poi chiedergli a lui cosa vuole. - Asserì. Antonio annuì deciso. Finì la birra e ne prese un’altra ributtandosi nel divano.   
\- Ma prima devo chiarirmi le idee io. Sono speciale per Hank, mi ha baciato, gli ho risposto istintivamente, senza pensarci. Ma io cosa voglio? Voglio una storia con lui? Voglio solo andarci a letto? Voglio qualcosa? - Jay si mise a ridere mettendosi in avanti.   
\- ‘Vuoi qualcosa’?! - Gli fece il verso, poi si girò oltre la sua spalla e lo guardò divertito. - Mi tormenteresti così se non volessi nulla? - Antonio si fermò di nuovo e storse la bocca. Di nuovo era partito in quarta dimenticando i dettagli. Piegò poi la testa, inarcò le sopracciglia e lo ammise.  
\- In effetti… anche su questo hai ragione… suppongo che… voglio qualcosa da lui… anche se non so bene cosa. Io… una storia con lui? Andiamo, è presto, assurdo… io… io non so… - Jay si voltò meglio verso di lui piegando una gamba fra di loro, aprì le mani fra e con una pazienza che non sapeva da dove la stesse tirando fuori, continuò con quella versione confidente.   
\- Senti, posso parlare liberamente? -   
\- Devi! - Esclamò.  
\- Ok, secondo me tu vuoi approfondire e basta. Vuoi provarci, senza stabilire cosa fare, perché e dove andare. Capito? Sei incuriosito, intuisci che potrebbe succedere qualcosa, che potrebbe essere qualcosa di bello… e vuoi approfondire, vedere come va, tentare… tutto qua. - Antonio si sentì leggero nel sentire quelle parole. Perché capì che erano vere ed era facile, era molto facile. Non volere storie e cose serie era perfetto, un semplice approfondimento. Era esattamente così che stavano le cose.   
Antonio si illuminò e sorrise contagioso, lo prese per le spalle ed esuberante gli premette la bocca sulla sua in un bacio a stampo frettoloso.   
\- Cosa farei senza di te? Sei la voce della mia coscienza! - Jay si rese conto di essere paragonato ad un grillo parlante. Sospirò e sorrise poco convinto, ma Antonio non se ne rese nemmeno conto.   
\- Mi ripagherai di tutto… - Disse cercando di essere sferzante come sempre. Alla fine Antonio si alzò pimpante e lo salutò, leggero di aver trovato le sue risposte. Più sicuro di prima.   
Lo ringraziò e se ne andò.   
Jay, solo, sospirò e si morse il labbro premendosi i palmi sugli occhi stretti. Pungevano.   
Proprio sull’istinto di piangere, Jay li riaprì e si ribellò. Prese il telefono e scrisse a Mouse dicendo che lo aspettava.   
Mouse arrivò venti minuti dopo, non fece domande, non cercò di studiarlo con lunghi sguardi circospetti. Nemmeno parlò molto.   
Fece qualche battuta delle sue, poi lo baciò e lo trascinò in camera, si stese e si fece fare da Jay tutto quello che volle.   
Leggero. Facile. Perfetto.   
Forse ce la poteva fare, si disse.   
Forse ci sarebbe riuscito.  
“Demolire per ripartire.”  
Forse ce l’avrebbe fatta.


End file.
